The invention pertains to devices which facilitate movement of housings, which might include electrical equipment, for installation or service purposes. More particularly, the invention pertains to such devices which incorporate multiple pivots whereby the housing can be moved in two directions while at the same time a particular orientation can be maintained.
Various ways have been developed to provide access to mechanical and electrical equipment for installation or service. For example, removable panels have long been used to provide access. However, merely removing a panel or opening a door does not displace any of the equipment behind or adjacent to the panel or door to facilitate installation or service functions.
Alternately, electrical and electronic chassis have been mounted on pull-out slides which not only displace the chassis but can also provide a rotary degree of freedom. With such slides, the respective chassis can be both translated and rotated to present a bottom or a back panel for service or maintenance.
Hinges have also been used to make it possible to rotate housings, or other equipment for service. While hinges to permit the respective housings or equipment to be moved, such motion is limited to rotation through a particular angle.
Known solutions have not made it possible to conveniently and cost effectively move equipment temporarily out of the way so that other equipment in the immediate area can be serviced. This is especially a problem in installations where space is at a premium and the various devices, control systems, pumps motors and the like are assembled adjacent to an exterior housing or protective enclosure. Installation and service is always a challenge where it is necessary to work immediately next to a side wall or roof of a housing or enclosure. Where the installed equipment is bulky or heavy the problem is exacerbated.
There thus continues to be a need for devices which will conveniently and easily facilitate the movement of equipment. Preferably such devices will be able to support a wide range of weights or configurations while at the same time continuing to perform in harsher environments than in office buildings Preferably such divides will themselves be low maintenance, robust devices which can be incorporated into larger pieces of equipment without adding substantially to the cost of the associated housing or equipment being supported.
An equipment carrying device incorporates first and second spaced apart pivots. A two part support arm extends between the pivots. One part of the arm is at a selected angle relative to the other. Acceptable angles fall into a range of 35 to 135 degrees.
In one aspect, a single arm can be used. One pivot is rotatably coupled to a fixed pivot support. The other pivot is rotatably coupled to a device or housing to be supported.
As the supported device or housing is pulled or pushed, it can move in one or two directions. One direction is away from or toward the fixed pivot support. A second direction is generally perpendicular to the one direction. The relationship between the directions is set by the angle between the arms.
In one embodiment, the arms can be oriented at ninety degrees to one another. As the arms rotate about the fixed pivot support, a piece of equipment carried at the second pivot can be maintained at a fixed relationship to that support. Where the equipment is supported at a first position adjacent to a housing, it can be moved to a displaced second location. In this location, the equipment can retain the same orientation as when in the first position.
The device thus makes it possible to move equipment from an initial, operating position to a final, service position with little effort. Since the equipment is displaced in two directions, when in the final position it has been moved enough that the initial position has been vacated. An opening remains at the initial position through which maintenance personnel can access other equipment located behind the equipment which has been moved out of the way. The structure of the device provides flexibility in the orientation of the equipment when in the final position.
In another embodiment, heavier equipment can be supported for movement by using two arms. The pivot axes share a common center line.
In yet another embodiment, a hanger includes an angle bracket having first and second rigid members joined at an angle to one another. One end of the bracket is pivotably supported on a mounting post.
The housing is movable in two directions, in a horizontal plane, for access or service. The rigid members can be pivotably attached to one another. The housing can be rigidly coupled to one of the rigid members. Alternately, the housing can be pivotably coupled, at a central location to the rigid member.